


Golden moon(thighs)

by umansare



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Attempted Sexual Assault, Beta Kim Seokjin | Jin, Beta Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Innocent Jeon Jungkook, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, No Underage Sex, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Protective Kim Taehyung | V, Smut, Soft Jeon Jungkook, then he becomes a badass, there might be some mistakes since english isn't my native language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umansare/pseuds/umansare
Summary: Bunnies eat carrots.Tigers eat meat.So, what's better than Jungkook's thighs for Taehyung?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	1. uno

Taehyung didn't know how he got stuck in this situation. The only thing he knew was that he was hungry. Since when did his hunger change, however? He wasn't looking for a specific meat anymore, and when he realized how thick Jungkook's thighs were, he freaked up. His thighs looked so tasty in his adidas pink shorts, and Taehyung couldn't help but stare at them. From Taehyung's eyes it looked like Jungkook's thighs were going to rip apart the shorts, as big as they were.

He was fifteen years old, almost sixteen, when his alpha hormones took possession of him. And that was the beginning of his problems. The heaviness of his responsibilities, of his instincts, was pressuring him so hard that it seemed like he could breathe again only after a simple gesture that the omega did, which was giving a little kiss on Taehyung’s heart. It looked silly, but Taehyung swore he dreamed of gold that night. A feeble, thin and shiny thread made of gold that wrapped all his insecurities and threw it somewhere long, long away from him.

Taehyung and Jungkook met in kindergarten and only a few months after they discovered that they lived close to each other. They became close friends, and they played with each other all the time, Jungkook going to Taehyung’s house or Taehyung to Jungkook’s. They were so close that they always cried when they were forced to go back to their house by their parents. It wasn’t like Taehyung’s father cared, after all.

Taehyung was playing with his toys, with a lot of hybrids as well, during his last year of kindergarten. One day, a cute bunny hybrid entered his classroom's door, and he was still holding tight his mommy's skirt, scared by the others hybrids. His bunny ears were big, really big, that they could hide all his face, if he would. He had raven curly hair, in contrast with his white big bunny ears. He was wearing denim overalls, and his cute little white tail was exposed, looking like a soft white fur ball.

He looked extremely tiny, hugging his mommy's leg like if she was her superhero. His face was hidden by his ears, which were twitching a bit. Taehyung could only see his big nose, a bit pink. “Mommy, when will daddy come home? I miss him! And in 3 months it’s going to be Christmas! He has to see Santa Claus, he can’t miss it this year, right mommy?”

Taehyung heard the little bunny talking to his mother, and he thought his voice sounded really soft. He heard his mother giggle. “Kookie baby, don’t worry, he’ll be home by Christmas...mommy misses daddy too, but daddy is a brave soldier that needs to protect us all, that’s why he isn’t often at home. He is our superhero!”

Taehyung didn’t know why they looked so excited talking about the omega’s father. If the father was at home or not, what would change? Isn’t it the same thing? He couldn’t understand. Taehyung however, had never seen this omega, so he thought that he must be one of the new students who started kindergarten that day.

"Aaah, Kookie baby, now let’s talk about something else, and don't be shy! You're going to make lots of friends today. Aren't you happy?" The bunny's mommy said to the shy bunny, while she was removing the bunny's ears from his face.  
The bunny looked like he was going to cry, his big doe eyes were shining and a bit wet. His pinkish lips formed a cute pout, and in Taehyung's eyes, he looked like the cutest thing in the world. Before that bunny's arrival, he thought that he was himself the cutest thing in the world- that's what his mommy always says to him- but he realized that his mommy lied to him, because that little bunny was- indeed- the cutest.

"No, mommy, bun doesn't want to be here alone, can mommy take bun home?" The little bunny said, almost crying. His little hands were holding tightly his mommy' white shirt, since his mom lowered to his height.  
"Bunny baby, look, there are a lot of baby hybrids like you! You're going to have fun, I bet a lot of them like ironman, don't you want to find out?" His mom tried to persuade him. She caressed his red cheeks, the omega looking like he was about to cry.  
"They're gonna make fun of my big ears..." The bunny cried, his tears running down his chubby red cheeks, and his cute little tail twitching. He gripped tight his mother’s skirt.

"They won't baby, and if it happens, mommy is ready to throw hands. Now now, mommy has to go to work, will you be a good bunny and listen to your teachers?" His mom smiled at her son's cuteness, wiping away his tears from his cheeks.  
The bunny nodded. He wanted to be with his mommy though. He never liked doing something new. He felt safe between his mother’s arms, and didn’t want to be separated from her.

"Love you my bunny" His mom said, while kissing his chubby cheeks and his big nose. Jungkook giggled because it tickled.  
His mommy left the classroom, and the cute bunny looked at the ground, with sad eyes. He was about to lose his balance, because his ears were too big for his small face. He swung a bit, but he managed not to fall on the ground.

Taehyung looked at his actions, and he giggled cutely at him. He felt his face flush a bit.

The bunny sat at the corner of the big room, all alone, his head hidden between his small legs. He kept rubbing his wrists to his neck, trying to smell like his mother as much as possible.  
Taehyung looked how sad the bunny was, so he suddenly stopped playing with his toys with other hybrids and was about to go towards him, but another hybrid stopped him.

"Tae? Where are you going? Don't tell me that you want to play with that weird bunny? He is just a mama's boy, and still, look how big his ears are! He is ridiculous" A cat hybrid girl said to the tiger hybrid, laughing. Taehyung felt something change inside of him, a feeling he never felt before. The only thing he knew was that he was really angry at this girl. He didn’t understand why she would say something like that to the bunny. He felt like he had to protect that little thing, that was hiding from everyone. A bunny in a class full of predators...Taehyung felt uneasy. 

"He's still cuter than you" The tiger hybrid said, not thinking at his words twice. Children always tell the truth, or not?  
The cat hybrid girl pouted, looking at Taehyung who was walking towards the bunny hybrid.  
The little tiger sat in front of him. The little bunny raised his head and widened his eyes when he looked at the tiger's ears, twitching.

"Bunny" The tiger cutely said, showing his boxy smile. Jungkook hid his head again, feeling suddenly shy. He blushed a little, when he saw the tiger's boxy smile.  
The tiger pouted, looking at the bunny who was hiding his face again. He wanted to touch his ears, because he wanted to make him feel safe, but he knows that bunnies' ears are sensitive, so he pet his curly raven hair instead.  
The bunny raised his head again, and he kept looking at the tiger with big eyes, while the tiger was petting him. Jungkook felt his heartbeat speed up.

"Hi bunny! I am Taehyung and as you see, I am a tiger hybrid! Let's be friends! I am 5 years old" The tiger said excitedly. He showed a thumbs up to the little bunny. A thumbs up, meant that the tiger was asking him to be his friend. It was a very famous gesture for kids at that time.

The bunny showed a thumbs up too, and pressed his little hands against the tiger's bigger one. "I'm Jungkook, bunny hybrid"

"And how old are you, bunny?" The tiger asked, smiling at the tiny bunny who was warming up to him.  
The bunny thought about it a bit, he counted with his little finger and then showed Taehyung 3 fingers, cutely.

"Oh, you're so small. I'm your hyung!" The tiger said, feeling old when he was, naturally, just 5 years old.  
The bunny smiled cutely, showing his bunny teeth.

"From now on, let's be friends, Jungkook bunny!" The tiger showed him his hand. Jungkook held his hand, smiling cutely.

That's how Taehyung started to change, in a better way, Jungkook.


	2. due

The bunny was watching the television comfortably, and he was drinking his banana milk. He kept sucking on the straw, while pouting because- vampire hybrids didn't look like Damon and Stephan from the vampire diaries, that tv series was full of lies- but the bunny from time to time enjoyed watching it. He couldn't help but silently giggle every time those human actors would say something wrong about vampires- oh, if they knew the truth- the bunny thought. On the other hand, he gets excited every time they show Damon. The bunny always widens his eyes, looking at the good looking human actor.

While the 14 year old bunny was watching the television, all alone with his banana milk, a big tiger knocked on his house's door. Jungkook's mom opened the door immediately, and smiled when she saw his son's childhood friend. Bunny hybrids are smaller than the majority of other hybrids, mostly smaller than predator ones. Her neck was hurting since she had to raise her head to look into Taehyung’s eyes.

"Hello dear, Taehyung!" Jungkook's mom greeted him. "Oh, I swear a few days ago you were smaller...you grew up so much" The older bunny said, her eyes bigger, just like her son's. She felt a bit jealous because she wanted to grow up too, just like Taehyung, but she was already 35 years old so it was impossible. Ah, young men these days, they grow up too fast.

"Oh, Tina noona, you think so?" The tiger showed her his boxy smile. Taehyung smelled the tasty scent of apple pie, and he was looking forward to eating a piece of it. It was Tina’s favourite cake, and she always did it, and it looked nostalgic. It tasted and smelled like better times.

"Your voice, Taehyung dear....it's deeper. It feels like it was just yesterday when Jungkook introduced you to me...and now you're 15, almost 16, and already a grown up man." Tina smiled. Taehyung was like her son, to her. She knows how important Taehyung is to Jungkook, and she always thought that he was a good influence to Jungkook. She thought that thanks to him, Jungkook was becoming stronger. And Jungkook needed this.

"I'm not that old, Tina noona! By the way, where's Kookie?" The tiger asked, eager to see his bunny. He wanted to play overwatch with the younger, he was ready to kick some asses. 

His? Taehyung didn’t even think about it, it just felt right referring to Jungkook as “his”. Because it is his best friend, it is his most important person to him. While thinking about him, while being with him, he feels something that he never feels thinking about others or while being with others. They have a group of friends, and Taehyung loves them a lot, they are like brothers to him, they are his pack: yet, that’s not what Jungkook is to him. Jungkook felt like home, to him. 

Taehyung’s thoughts were interrupted by Tina’s voice. "Oh, that little bunny is wasting time watching tv. Please help him with maths, he is hopeless" The older bunny laughed. Tina cut the apple pie, giving two pieces to the tiger. “Come on, go to him and eat this as a snack.”

Taehyung thanked her, and walked towards the living room, knowing Jungkook’s house like his own pockets. He comes here almost everyday, since his last year of kindergarten. Or on the other way, Jungkook would come to his house. It’s like they were linked by something he can’t control.

The tiger entered the living room, and saw Jungkook sitting on the couch, the straw still between his lips, mouth a bit open. His big ears were falling till his shoulders and his big doe eyes were shining.  
He was wearing a black oversized sweater and pink adidas shorts, and his hands were almost all covered by the sweater, because the sleeves were a bit big for him.

Then Taehyung suddenly felt his throat dry. Jungkook's thighs...were thick. And exposed because of his shorts.  
Taehyung felt hungry. Jungkook's thighs looked like his favourite meal, and he really wanted to bite them. 

You can't blame him. It's his nature. Hunting. And Jungkook looked like a perfect prey. Jungkook looked so tender, soft, in his oversized sweater, and his hormones made a war inside his body.

The bunny then noticed his hyung, and giggled cutely. His eyes shone.   
"Hyungie! How long have you been here, I didn't notice that you came!" The bunny stood up from the couch, excited to see his favourite hyung. He ran towards him and hugged him tightly. The bunny's arms were behind the older's neck, even if he was on his tippy toes since he was shorter and smaller than his hyung, who was a healthy tiger. Yet, Jungkook thought that if they were of the same kind, they would have had the same height. 

The tiger put the cake on the table, and hugged him back, wrapping his hands around Jungkook's tiny waist. He decided to repress his instincts, because he was a good alpha and didn’t want to scare the omega. Maybe he was going crazy, maybe he needed to sleep. 

"Your mom just opened the door 2 minutes ago, bunny" The tiger explained to the younger. He rubbed his nose on Jungkook's neck and inhaled his scent. He loved his vanilla scent, but he felt another scent besides the bunny's own. He didn't like another boy's scent on Jungkook's body at all. It didn't, for some reasons, feel right. 

"Jungkook'' The bunny shivered at the tiger's deep voice. He couldn't help but think about how his voice got deeper since a few days ago. How his shoulders got broader and how taller he became. He grew up.  
"Whose scent is on your body?" Taehyung said, like if he were annoyed. Jungkook didn’t understand why Taehyung looked so sad. He didn’t like seeing Taehyung sad. 

Taehyung's eyes got darker, and his grey, white and black tail found place around the younger's waist, protectively. Taehyung felt like a puppet being controlled by the puppeteer.   
Jungkook noticed that Taehyung changed a bit this past few days, he was more protective and possessive towards him. He doesn't understand why, though. 

"This morning I had a really hard and important test to do, and before starting I went to the bathroom and there I met Yoongi hyung, who was there as well...since I was very anxious, he scented me because he wanted to make me feel calmer..." Jungkook explained, feeling Taehyung's tail rubbing one of his hips.

Taehyung widened his eyes as soon as Jungkook said the "scented" word. It was nothing out of the ordinary, it was normal for pack mates to scent each other, it’s not like it never happened. Of course, they always did it the seven of them together, and maybe that’s what annoyed Taehyung. He didn’t like this new emotion he was feeling.   
"I don't like it," Taehyung said, annoyed. "I don't want other boys to scent you, even if they are our hyungs. Your scent can smell only like mine"

Of course, he knew that he had to stop if Jungkook felt uneasy, if he started feeling threatened by the predator. He’d never make the omega uncomfortable. But, Taehyung couldn’t help but to put the bunny on his lap, ready to scent him, so his hyung's scent will go away and be replaced by his. Jungkook looked confused. And he looked like he wasn’t afraid of the danger.  
Taehyung couldn’t help it. He looked down again at the younger's thick thighs, like if they were his food. He wanted to bite them. Touch them. 

"T-thick..." Taehyung whispered, his throat dry. Jungkook touched Taehyung’s nose with his index finger, smiling.  
"Hyungie, what's wrong?" The tiger's face was now between the bunny's hands, since the bunny was squishing his cheeks. Jungkook giggled. "You're spacing out, hyungie"

The tiger grinned. "Gonna scent you right now, bunny" The tiger started licking Jungkook's neck, sucking a bit in some parts of his neck. "Gonna remove this scent to your body. I feel more comfortable if you smell like me" The bunny squirmed, because Taehyung was tickling him.

Taehyung's tail was wrapped all around one of the younger's thighs, unconsciously.   
"Hyungie, why is your tail on my thigh?" The younger one looked curious at the tiger's tail. "It's squishing me"  
"Oh sorry, bunny" Taehyung panicked. "I don't know why uhm-it is here...uhm" Taehyung stuttered.

"It's okay hyungie. Are you happy that I smell like you now?" The bunny giggled cutely. “You were so upset that it looked like you just saw your house with some cracks all over the walls, and that would be crazy. Like, of course your house's walls don't have any cracks, so it looks like something unexpected, because you don't know what happened.”

"Yes I am. Now you smell good" Taehyung said.”And what kind of comparison is it? My house doesn't have any cracks on the walls. You're so silly.”  
Jungkook shrugged, laughing at his own words. "You know hyungie, I don't know why but having your scent on my body makes me feel safer" The bunny confessed.

"Oh, it does, bunny?" Jungkook nodded, his big ears twitched. Taehyung felt happy. He was also surprised that Jungkook didn’t even say a word while scenting him.

"Hyungie, will you help me with my maths homework? I can't understand them, it is so difficult! But you're so smart, hyungie, how can you be so good at maths?" The bunny praised the tiger. Jungkook always preferred art over any other subject. It was a way to show his emotions.

"Bunny, I did these exercises two years ago, it's normal that they are easy for me. I'm not really smart, at all" The 15 year old tiger blushed, hearing Jungkook praise him.

"No, you are! You have such good grades..." The bunny pouted. “I’ll become as smart as you, just watch me hyungie!”

Taehyung giggled, agreeing with him. “You won’t become as smart as me, but even smarter than me, I just know it Kookie. You have something other people don’t. It’s kind of a sparkle, a stardust, a moon reflection inside your eyes that makes you more unique than rare”. 

Jungkook felt his eyes watering, touched by Taehyung’s words. He was so special to him. He hugged him, still being on his lap, thighs wrapping Taehyung’s waist. 

Then Taehyung lost it.

"Jungkook, your thighs are so thick" the tiger said shamelessly, while looking at the younger's thighs. He gulped.  
Jungkook was confused. Why was Taehyung talking about his thighs now? It’s not like the first time he saw them. So, he decided to speak his mind. 

"Yeah, but you know what's thicker, hyungie?" The bunny smirked, while staring into the tiger's eyes.

Taehyung felt a shiver running down his backbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year again !! maybe I added too many details ngl


	3. tre

Taehyung and Jungkook were childhood friends. They met in kindergarten, and since then, they spent all the next years of their life together. Taehyung has always been the out-going and friendly one, on the other hand Jungkook has always been the shy and the introverted one. It was their personality, and Taehyung was doing everything he could in order to make Jungkook open up, not only with him, but also with their friends and even people he doesn’t know well.

They say opposites attract. Taehyung, subconsciously, has always been guided by his instincts: the tiger has always been protective over his little bunny, and he would go crazy when Jungkook, accidentally, hurt himself when they were playing outside Taehyung's house, and we are talking about a lot of years ago. Since then, the tiger was more careful with the bunny, always alert, scared because the clumsy little bunny could hurt himself. He was possessed by his instincts: an Alpha hybrid was, for his own nature, more protective towards the people they love.

He has always been good at hiding his instincts, but since puberty hit him like a truck, his hormones were making a mess inside his body. His feelings were amplified, and his Alpha side was stronger and stronger day to day. The Alpha inside him craved for his cute, little, soft and tender bunny. And his scent, it made him go crazy. Those past few days the bunny's scent was stronger, and Taehyung couldn't help but question himself if the other hybrid at his school, mostly the oldest ones, found the bunny's scent so strong like he does.

The tiger knows that he shouldn't think of his childhood friend like this.

Jungkook answered with "my love for hyung, silly!" at his own question, since Taehyung couldn't speak, too focused on his body's reactions. How could the tiger think that the younger could have made a sexual reference? Of course not. The bunny was still so naive for his age. Of course his love is thicker, not something else-but that's another story.

They spent the next hours doing maths exercises. Too bad for Taehyung who wanted to play overwatch. But if the bunny wanted to improve his math skills, then who is Taehyung to deny his request? He’d do anything to see his bunny happy.  
\---  
Jungkook and Taehyung had 5 other friends, hybrids as well. Jimin, a gray cat hybrid with pink hair, Yoongi, a black panther with mint hair, Hoseok, a gold lion with red hair, Namjoon, a gold lion as well with purple hair and Jin a white and black leopard with blonde hair. Yoongi, Hoseok and Namjoon were Alphas, while Jimin and Jin were betas.

Their group was a bit strange, and Jungkook is always a bit overwhelmed because of his friends’ scent, too strong for him. Jungkook was the only omega in their group, with 4 alphas and 2 betas. He was as well the younger one, and they all referred to him as a ‘pup’, which Jungkook didn’t like that much, considering that his friends were only a few years older than him. But he got used to it.

Since he was the only omega, they always baby him. They would always fight for scenting him first, and it always ended up with all the 7 of them on a big bed, scenting him together. His friends don’t baby him because they see him as a literal child, but because they just wanted to protect him: Jungkook is a pure soul who deserved the best from life. 

Taehyung is always jealous. He lets them scent him, because they are a pack, and in a pack everything is shared, but sometimes, when someone scents him alone- mostly Yoongi or Jimin- he feels his Alpha scream. One time he couldn't control his Alpha: when he saw Yoongi trying to scent the bunny's ears, the most vulnerable part of the bunny, he saw red. He went to them and stopped the other Alpha, who growled, in distress.

Rule number 1: never stop an alpha who's scenting his omega. They are marking the territory, and if another alpha comes near them, he/she will feel threatened. They will be ready to fight to protect his/her omega.

Yoongi knew better, though. Taehyung was even ready to fight, but the other alpha just sighed, and let the poor bunny go. He knows about the younger alpha's crush, and besides, he couldn't fight with a member of his own pack.

Jungkook was clueless, not understanding what happened. He did find Taehyung’s behaviour strange, though.   
When he was 15 years old, Taehyung first scented the bunny's most vulnerable part: his ears.

He has never dared to scent them, and at most, he has only pet them softly. When he pet them, he noticed the bunny's little whines, sensitive.  
"Hyungie, why did you stop Yoongi hyung?" The bunny whispered, still a bit overwhelmed by Yoongi alpha pheromones, all around him and on his neck.

"He was going to scent your ears...I don't want him to do it" The younger alpha growled, feeling really angry just because of the thought of someone touching his bunny more than necessary. He felt uneasy with his thoughts and behaviour, because that wasn’t how he was supposed to feel. 

"Uhm...w-we are a pack...don't get angry anymore, ok hyungie? Y-you can scent my e-ears if you want..." The bunny blushed, his ears twitching in advance. Jungkook doesn't want anyone but Taehyung. He trusted him.

"Are you sure, Jungkookie? I know that your ears are sensitive-I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." Taehyung made sure that his bunny wasn't uncomfortable. His alpha inside him was jumping of happiness, loving the upcoming closeness with the omega. His human part was excited too, his heart beated faster because his crush asked him to scent his most vulnerable part.  
"I'm sure" The bunny giggled when Taehyung positioned himself on top of him, tickling his tummy.

Taehyung started scenting his neck, trying to replace Yoongi's scent with his own. He inhaled his vanilla scent, the sweeter scent he has ever smelled. He couldn't blame his packmates if they always wanted to scent the bunny. Who wouldn't?

He licked his neck carefully, and even his exposed collarbones. He rubbed his nose on the crook of his neck and stayed like this for fews minutes. Jungkook closed his eyes, loving Taehyung's strong scent. The bunny couldn't smell very well his scent or the other's scents, because he hasn't had his first heat yet, but Taehyung's scent was the stronger one for him.  
Then the tiger started kissing softly the bunny's ears. They were soft, his fur white and delicate, and tender.

Jungkook whimpered, every little touch sent adrenaline in his body.  
Taehyung rubbed his nose on his big ears, and kissed them.  
"Uhm..j-just be careful...I'm s-sensitive there..." the bunny whispered, burying himself against Taehung's body.  
The tiger laughed a bit, sending vibrations on the bunny's ears. Jungkook blushed deeply, his ears twitched.

They fell asleep like that, cuddling each other. Their bodies pressed against each other, and one of Jungkook's ears on his face, because, you know, he's shy.  
\---

Jungkook sometimes needs to feel safe.  
He has been hiding in a nest since he was 3 years old, all of it made by him. He usually hides himself under the table in the living room: he put some bedsheets above the table that touched the floor. He was, in that way, well hidden. He put inside his nest some pillows, t-shirts and other bedsheets. He used to put things that smelled like his omega mom, because he felt calmer, but since he met Taehyung and his other hyungs, he started stealing their t-shirts and other things that smelled like them. He noticed that having their scents all around him made him feel safer. He has a lot of his hyungs' items inside his nest, but mostly Taehyung's: that hyung was his first friend, and the safest to him. He just hopes that Taehyung hasn't noticed that some of his big hoodies weren't 'his' anymore. He always wears them when he feels insecure, when he hides himself inside his safe nest. Usually he wears one of Taehyung's hoodies, nothing under because Taehyung's hoodie is so big that covers his body till his thighs, some high socks, a pillow on his lap, and a book on his hands (probably Namjoon's). No one of his hyungs has discovered his nest yet, and Jungkook was relieved. He didn't want anyone of his hyung to discover his nest and his embarrassing habits. Before his hyungs would come to his house, he would always clean his nest and put everything inside his wardrobe, so Jungkook won't be caught by his hyungs.

He didn't want them to find out, because it is embarrassing. Hiding inside a nest-like a defenseless baby. Would they find it disgusting, the fact that Jungkook has a lot of their things inside his nest, just because he needs them? He can't live without having an Alpha or Beta near to him, and Jungkook hated that, because he can't be independent. He tried so hard, but it always ended up with Jungkook crying and running to his nest, trying to calm himself down.

He inhales the strong scent that characterizes his nest and his hyungs, and he feels suddenly safer. Their mixed scents are so strong, even for an omega that hasn't had his first heat yet, that sometimes he falls asleep.

That's when Taehyung discovered his nest, and a cute little bunny sleeping inside it.

Taehyung was going to come to Jungkook's house at 8 pm, so they could have dinner and play overwatch together. But Jungkook fell asleep, comfortably inside his nest.  
Taehyung entered the living room, and he was confused when he saw some bedsheets above the table that touched the floor, hiding the part below the table.

Taehyung raised the bedsheets, and inside the nest he found a cute sleeping bunny. He was curled up, the pillow was between his arms. His big ears were falling on his shoulders, and he looked soft. His thighs were exposed, and Taehyung noticed that he wasn't wearing anything underneath his hoodie because the hoodie was raised a bit- wait that wasn't Jungkook's hoodie. That was Taehyung's.

"What is happening here..." Taehyung said to himself. Taehyung noticed that Jungkook's nest was full of his hyung's scents and his own. There were also a lot of his hyungs items and his.  
"That's so omega material...I didn't know that Jungkookie had a nest too..." Taehyung said, looking at the bunny sleeping peacefully. He thought that Jungkook looked so pretty with only his hoodie on. He looked so delicate, and smaller than normal. Defenseless.

His alpha started panicking. Why was the bunny here? Was he feeling unsafe? Did he need his hyung, but Taehyung wasn't there? His instincts were amplified, and the only thing he wanted to do in that moment is to protect the bunny.  
But, that wasn't the only thing his alpha was screaming for. Jungkook looked like the perfect prey, and his hunting instincts were awake. He looked defenseless, ready to be eaten. And Taehyung would gladly eat him, starting with those thick thighs of his.  
Suddenly Jungkook woke up. He looked in front of him and looked at his hyung, who had red eyes. Then, he noticed that Taehyung discovered his nest. He was caught, and he felt like he did something unforgivable, like a human caught eating ambrosia.

Jungkook, looking at Taehyung's red eyes, didn't know what to think and do. Was his beloved hyung angry? Just the thought-of disappointing his hyung-killed him inside.  
He sat, and started shaking while his big ears were covering his face. He didn't know if he should be scared by Taehyung's red eyes or submit to him. Because Taehyung was his friend, but he was an Alpha too. He started feeling weaker and weaker, because of Taehyung's pheromones.

Taehyung noticed that there was something wrong, and immediately hugged the little bunny. He pulled the bunny on his lap, and Jungkook kept crying against Taehyung's chest, wetting a bit his t-shirt. But Taehyung didn't care about it.  
"Hyung, I'm sorry-I'm so sorry please don't leave me-" The bunny stuttered while shaking on Taehyung's lap.

"Hey, baby, it's okay...shhh, don't cry, everything is alright, there is hyung with you now..." Taehyung stroked his hair.

"A-aren't you d-disgusted? I'm even wearing your hoodie-" Jungkook whined, scared by the older reaction.

"It's okay, baby, breathe...can you do it for me?" Jungkook breathed in and out, calming himself. Taehyung's scent was so calming and made him feel safe.

"I don't care if you are wearing my clothes, I'll tell you more, I like it so much" Taehyung kissed his hair. "You're so pretty with my hoodie on" Jungkook blushed deeply.

"But, if you're feeling unsafe, you should tell me. I'd come to you always. I care so much about you, baby. You don't need to hide anymore. I know I'd go back to you" Taehyung grinned.

"I wanna hold you when I'm not supposed to  
When I'm lying close to someone else  
You're stuck in my head and I can't get you out of it"

Jungkook's heart skipped a beat.

"I feel safe only when I am with you, A-Alpha" Jungkook whispered. Then he noticed that he called his friend Alpha.  
'Only friends' shouldn't call each other Alpha or Omega.  
That was Jungkook's first mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambrosia In the ancient Greek myths, ambrosia (Greek: ἀμβροσία, "immortality") is sometimes the food or drink of the Greek gods, often depicted as conferring longevity or immortality upon whoever consumed it. It was brought to the gods in Olympus by doves.
> 
> Ambrosia was eaten only by gods, so humans couldn't eat it. It was forbidden for humans.


	4. quattro

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy" Jimin gasped, the other boys looked at him with disbelief. "That's...a really good advertisement—indeed." Jimin tried not to laugh.

All the 7 boys were having lunch at school and they were sitting all around a big table in the school canteen. A student sitting at the next table was watching a tv series, and they swore they heard two boys from the show talking like they were high or something. “I dropped out in fourth grade, to run drugs to support my Nana.” Said one of them. “Then you haven’t known the triumphs and defeats, the epic highs and lows of high-school football. But you will.” Replied the other, dramatically.

Then Jimin couldn't help but let the louder laugh he could ever let, referring both to the advertisement and the tv series. All the boys—but Jungkook, since he didn't get the meaning of the advertisement, yet his face was disappointed because of the tv series—laughed, and Jungkook swore that he could see tears running down Hobi's cheeks.

"Hahahaha, but are they serious,what the f—" Jimin started talking about the advertising that some of his classmates created.  
"Hey! No swearing in this household- I mean tablehold" Jin said, trying to restrain himself. “And, what about that tv series! Of course, football is more important you know”

"What kind of word even is "tablehold?" Namjoon said, laughing.

"Since we are sitting all around a table and not—you know what, this doesn't make sense either. But I am still leJINdary, you can't deny-y-y" Jin said, humming the song 'animals' by Maroon5 at the end of his sentence. All the boys laughed since Jin always makes dad jokes. He was the best hyung ever, and being the oldest, he always took care of everyone. Of course, his care wasn’t one sided, and all the boys took care of their oldest friend too. 

Taehyung turned his head as he saw how confused Jungkook looked. Cute—he thought. Maybe it was time for Jungkook to know the epic highs and lows of high-school football--well, that wasn’t what Taehyung meant. Taehyung meant that he wanted Jungkook to escape from his bubble of pureness and innocence, so he could know how the world works. There was no rush though, he knows that in a few weeks he’ll start taking omega classes. Few months after starting high school, all freshmans had to take classes of their own secondary gender. They didn’t last for all of the freshman year, but it was the sexual education the school provided that lasted 10 hours, of course there were 10 lessons in total. School provided sexual education, so it must be a progressive school, right? 

"Uhm, but, guys, you can't ride a cowboy. He is a human—I don't get it, hyungs! Why are you all laughing?" Jungkook pouted, while drinking his banana milk. He had sweater paws, so his hands wrapped all around the milk were almost covered, and only a bit of his little fingers were visible. He turned around, looking at Taehyung with his big doe eyes, still sucking on the straw, lips wet.

Taehyung was dying. He asked himself why God was playing with him in this way. He's going to hell anyway. 

"Well, riding a cowboy is really nice and funny, I bet Taehyung will be so happy if you ride him" Yoongi smirked, looking unbothered. He really enjoyed seeing a squirmy Taehyung that was doing everything he could to stay calm. He’s relieved that he wasn’t like that when he was Taehyung’s age. 

Taehyung choked on his saliva. His cheeks started reddening, and his eyes were avoiding everyone.

"But hyungie isn't a cowboy! Well, if I can make him happy, I'll do it Taehyung hyung! You just have to tell me what I have to do" Jungkook smiled, innocent.

"No! Jungkook, it’s fine, Yoongi hyung was only joking—" Taehyung looked at him with red cheeks. He then lowered his head, not bearing Jungkook’s gaze that was piercing him. 

"But I wanna ride you!" Jungkook said a bit too much louder. All the students that were eating there looked at their table, surprised by the bunny's bold words. The student that was watching the tv series paused it to listen to the tea.

The bunny was embarrassed by the sudden attention on him. He watched as some of the students were laughing at him, some were looking at him with disbelief and others wanted to eat him alive. Jungkook couldn't bear their gaze and hid behind his big ears. He tried not to cry, precious tears were about to run down his cheeks. Why were the others making fun of him? He didn't even know what he said.

All the students were whispering, talking about the bunny's words.

Taehyung was losing his patience, all the previous embarrassment forgotten: he was ready to give a lesson to every single person that was making Jungkook cry, but he was beaten on time by Yoongi.

"Shut up! The kid doesn't even know what he said, so you better shut up and forget about what happened" Yoongi shouted.  
All the students shut up. They were terrified by the panther.

"I'm s-sorry" Jungkook said. "This happened because I am just stupid—"

"No, you're not, don't ever think about yourself in that way! The other guys are stupid, not you, bunny" Taehyung pet his back. They were still working on his self-esteem. Taehyung felt a pain in the heart hearing what Jungkook thought of himself. 

All of the boys agreed. After a bit, everything was back to normal again, and all seven of them kept eating and joking around.

"Taehyung, my first rut hit me when I was around your age" Namjoon said, staring at Taehyung. "I can tell you that you're going to have your first rut soon...I have this feeling" Taehyung widened his eyes, while Jungkook was busy talking with Jimin about the cute shorts he bought some days ago.

"Why are you telling him this? You can sense his rut coming? Because I still can't..." Yoongi, the other alpha, said.

"Yoongi hyung, don't get me wrong, I can't feel it either yet, but have you seen his behaviour recently?" Namjoon said. They all noticed Taehyung’s strange behaviour, mostly when around their youngest omega.

"I noticed it too, Namjoon. He is so responsive to Jungkookie" Hoseok added. Hoseok lost count of how many times Taehyung tried to chop off their heads because they were scenting the omega. 

Jin noticed the topic of their conversation, and decided to interrupt them. He didn’t want to risk being heard by Jungkook. He knows he’ll worry too much and he’ll start asking questions he couldn’t ask.

"Why don't you guys talk about this another time, and alone?" Jin whispered, not wanting Jungkook to hear.  
They all nodded. That was dangerous.  
\---  
They were all at Taehyung's house. They played overwatch and ate a lot of pizza. It felt like the calm before the thunderstorm. 

"I think pineapple on pizza is disgusting—it just doesn't match! I don't get why people eat that" Jin said, faking a disgusted face.  
"I don't know, not all people have the same opinions" Hoseok agreed.

"You're right! Like, I guess I can't be liked by all the people in the world, not everybody has a good taste!" Jimin said sassily.

"You're not funny." Taehyung said, while petting the bunny's hair. The bunny fell asleep on Taehyung's thigh. He looked peaceful. Taehyung swore that nothing bad will happen to him. Even if it hurt himself, it doesn’t matter because Jungkook’s happiness was worth more than anything. If Jungkook is okay, then he is okay too. 

"We should talk about Taehyung's rut again." Namjoon said. He was trying to help him. He should be prepared for what is coming, even though Taehyung knows it very well.

Silence.

"Hyung, seriously, I am so fucking scared" Taehyung said, his hand still petting the asleep bunny. "I wish I could be able to sense it before it hits me, so I can go away from here for a bit. I just can't control myself" Taehyung looked at the bunny. He was terrified- so terrified that he was putting in doubt his own will. He knows he’s stronger than that. No, he wasn’t.

"I'll hurt him". No he won’t.

"Taehyung, you can't control it or sense it. I know your attraction for Jungkook now, but you know that you can't touch him when your rut hits, right?" Namjoon can sense that Taehyung wasn't comfortable.

"I know it very well. He hasn't had his first heat yet, he is tiny and—"

"He won't be able to take you. You're gonna hurt him" Namjoon said with a worried and sad face. "He is a bunny...you're a tiger. Your instinct of hunting..."

"I know. Just help me—when it hits, take him away from me". At that moment Taehyung thought that he was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no thoughts head empty


	5. cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: attempting sexual assault.
> 
> In a world where omegas have no right, that's what happens when an omega goes into heat in a place full of alphas. School doesn't help you either. Sometimes not only the omega who goes into heat is in danger, but also, people near them are in danger too.

"Said that, the french word for 'hello' is 'salut'. But you guys, remember that you can use 'salut' only if you're with your friends or family. If you want to be more formal, you must use 'bonjour'. Have you guys understood?" The teacher said, writing the two french words on the blackboard. Jungkook was taking notes, following the lesson carefully. The boy, who was sitting on his right, snorted, bored because of the lesson. Jungkook was distracted by the boy's little noises, and pouted, looking at the leopard hybrid.

Jungkook hates when someone interrupts his concentration. He was 14 years old yet he felt like a grown up boy at university.  
On the other hand, on his left there was his best friend, Jiwoo. She was a wolf hybrid, omega as well. He watched her as she was panting heavily, like if she had been running for a lot of time without stopping. Jungkook panicked. Jiwoo was sweating, and her face was all red.

"Jiwoo noona, are you okay?" The bunny whispered, petting her back. He calls her noona even though they are in the same grade because she is older by a few months.

"I feel like dying...it burns, Kookie, do something please..." Jiwoo cried, her face on her desk. She gripped tightly on her desk, not understanding what was happening to her.

"Noona! You're so hot, you must have a fever! I'll take you to the infirmary!" Jungkook raised his hand, wanting to explain the situation to his teacher.

But, before the teacher could give Jungkook the permission to talk, some boys and girls in his class stood up and looked towards his bestfriend direction. The hybrids' eyes were red, and they were staring at her deeply. Her omega pheromones were spreading through all the classroom, and everyone was affected by them.

Then he noticed that the ones who stood up were all alphas. The betas kept sitting on their chairs, just a bit uncomfortable. The omegas instead were all a bit overwhelmed. The alphas started releasing pheromones, and Jungkook could feel his legs go weak. Their alpha’s pheromones were so different from his pack’s ones. Jungkook was scared by their pheromones, while he felt safe with his friends. He thought that all alphas released pheromones that made omegas feel safe, but he understood that wasn’t the case. Some of them are scary. 

"She is in heat!" One of the alphas said. All of the students started talking about the situation. 

"Don't! All the alphas and betas must go out of this room!" The teacher screamed. Then, she proceeded to do nothing else, exiting the classroom, thinking that she wanted nothing to do with hormonal teenagers. Sounds about right, knowing how well school cares about its students.

Even though the poor teacher wasted her precious time opening her mouth to shout her sentence out, the alphas didn't listen to her. They started walking towards the poor omega girl.

Jungkook thought that they were going to hurt her. He thought that he must do something, he couldn’t leave her alone, because friends help each other. 

He made some little steps ahead, his little legs were weak. He positioned himself in front of his best friend, like if he were a shield.  
"Please! Go away! You're gonna hurt her!" He said weakly, his head low. A lot of alphas were surrounding him, and he couldn't breathe anymore. The air around him was thick, full of alphas strong pheromones.

"Hmm, what do you think you're doing? You can't even stay upright correctly, and now you want to protect your friend?" An alpha girl said. She gripped his chin, looking at him with a smirk. 

“Don’t touch me-” Jungkook removed her hand from his face, out of breath.

"Just go away before you'll pay the consequences" Another alpha boy said. moving Jungkook away from Jiwoo, even though he quickly returned in front of her, shielding her.

"I can't! She is my friend, and even if I end up collapsing on the floor, I won't let her alone!" Jungkook said, bravely. He didn't want to collapse, though. He could do this, he could protect her friend, he was tired of being the one who always needed protection. He also wanted to be strong, strong like his Taehyung hyung. 

"Enough of this" The leopard hybrid on his right took Jungkook's wrist, and dragged him on his right, so he wasn't in front of his best friend anymore. Jungkook squirmed, trying to break free from the leopard’s grip. Yet, the leopard put an arm all around Jungkook's waist immobilizing him. Jungkook squirmed again, but the leopard was too strong.

Jungkook watched as the alphas were fighting for who's gonna touch her first, there were a lot of screams and growls, and if the leopard wasn't holding him, he would've fallen on the ground because of their pheromones.

"Maybe I should have fun with you, after all you're an omega too. Not in heat, but I am so horny right now, so I don't care. Next time you'll learn to mind your own business" The leopard said, starting to raise the bunny's sweater.

Jungkook felt such a strong fear that he couldn’t move his body anymore. His eyes started watering, and even though his mind was screaming no, that he was scared, that he didn’t want this, he wasn’t able to say a word. He saw with his own eyes as the other alphas were still fighting with each other, while his friend Jiwoo fell on the ground, screaming because of the pain she felt because of her heat. 

Jungkook cried.

\---

All of the school was a mess. The news was in everyone's mouth, and some of the older alphas decided to go in that class and try to help the poor omega in heat. They were older so they could resist well at omegas' heats.  
The news arrived to Jungkook's hyungs as well.

"Where is Jungkook? It is dangerous for him to be all alone now, with all those horny alphas around" Taehyung said, worried. His alpha was screaming, needing the bunny boy. He could feel that there was something wrong.

"I've heard that this happened in class 1B! Poor omega, maybe this was their first heat, they are so young" The boys heard a girl say to her friend.

"1B? That's Jungkook's class for fuck's sake!" Namjoon snapped.

"I must go." Taehyung shouted. Rage was starting to possess his body, only at the thought that some alphas may have done something bad to the omega.

All the six of them ran to Jungkook's class. When they got there, they saw a poor omega girl surrounded by a lot of alphas. On her right there was Jungkook instead, crying between another alpha’s body.

Taehyung roared. Like, really loud. His eyes became red as well, and his alpha was ready to fight the boy who was touching the bunny. His instincts were amplified, and he looked so scary that everyone in that class turned around just to see him. They all widened their eyes seeing the friendly and bubbly boy becoming so—territorial.

Jungkook and Jiwoo whimpered at his strong alpha pheromones.

The other alphas weren't on their knees just because they were alphas as well. One of the alpha girls was genuinely scared, even if she was an alpha too.

Taehyung walked towards the bunny and he set him free from the other alpha. He hugged him tightly, Jungkook's head against Taehyung's chest. Taehyung kept looking at the leopard, and if gazes could kill, the leopard would be already dead. "Don't you ever get close to him again. If you do, something bad might happen to you. We don't want that, right?"

The rest of the boys helped the omega girl, pushing away the needy alphas. They took her to the infirmary, and the nurse gave her some suppressants. The alphas haven't touched her too much, so she was lucky. No omegas would have survived to all those alphas before.

Maybe, Jungkook helped. Even if he knew that he wasn't able to protect her, he tried. And he gained time, thus helping his friend.  
We can't just do nothing. Jungkook can't just do nothing. This world is too evil. 

"Jungkook, I was so scared. I don't know what I would have done if that leopard had touched you more than he already did." Taehyung kissed Jungkook's forehead. They were on Jungkook's bed, scenting each other. Taehyung was whispering sweet words to him, and he felt like his alpha wasn't tormenting him anymore, at least for a little bit.

"But, I am so proud of you. You fought for your friend. But, a little thing like you can't defeat strong alphas. You could've been hurt, you know that, bunny?" Jungkook just nodded, even though he felt bad that he still wasn’t strong enough. How could he become stronger?

"Alphas are monsters." Taehyung added, his eyes looked sad, there were no sparkles even though Jungkook knows Taehyung’s eyes have them. 

"But you're an alpha, and you're not" Jungkook smiled a bit, caressing his tiger’s ears.

"What?"

"You're not a monster. You're Taehyung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me hear your thoughts :)


	6. sei

“I'm gonna catch you, Jungkookie!" the tiger said, while running towards the younger. They were playing outside Taehyung's house, in the big garden. Jungkook really liked his garden, because there were a lot of different kinds of flowers. He liked picking them and making some flowers crowns, which were, for the majority of times, for his hyung; Taehyung was always happy when Jungkook made him flowers crowns, and even though they were for him, in the end of the day he would always put the flower crown on Jungkook's head, because, how Taehyung says, "you're prettier, and it compliments your skin".

Jungkook's favourite flowers are sunflowers; they are just so pretty. The yellow color reminded him of joy.

"No! You won't! I'm too fast!" Jungkook laughed, while running. His ears were moving too much while running, so sometimes they covered his eyes, so he had to remove them from his face; he was careful too, because if he ran too quickly he could lose balance because of his big ears. This happened a lot when he was younger and more energetic, because babies don't know how to stay still, but they always want to run and play games.

Of course Taehyung was faking it. He was running slowly purposely, because he knows how competitive Jungkook is. There is no way that Jungkook could run faster than him, with his little 14 year old legs; then he was a little bunny, and tigers were one of the quickest animals in the world.

Today was different though. While chasing the bunny, Taehyung felt a new kind of ...craving? He didn't know how to explain, but looking at the younger escape from him, was really excruciating.

He looked like the prey escaping from his predator.

Do tigers eat bunnies?

So, for the first time after 10 years of playing this game, letting Jungkook always win, Taehyung caught him. They fell on the ground, Taehyung on top of the younger. The younger laughed, a lot of flowers and grass were tickling him. He watched as Taehyung had his boxy smile on his face.

"Ah! Hyungie caught me!" Jungkook said, his wrists pinned above his head by the tiger. He giggled, kicking Taehuyung’s butt lightly with his heel.

"What are you gonna do now, little bunny? The bad man caught you." Taehyung said. He didn't know if he was still in his game role, or was himself talking. Sometimes his own words scared him.

"Oh, I am so scared, bad man. Now what am I gonna do?" Jungkook laughed, squirming under Taehyung's touch. Taehyung’s eyes looked lighter under the sun. It’s like his dark brown eyes became red, and Jungkook thought that they looked really pretty.  
"You were such a bad bunny, should I eat you now?" Taehyung smirked. Taehyung started biting the skin of Jungkook's neck, lightly, pretending to eat him. Taehyung kept laughing, his smile wider.

Jungkook giggled because Taehyung was tickling him. "If you're gonna eat me with kisses, then I am all yours"

Taehyung choked on his saliva. That’s how he dies. He never thought that his day would come so quickly.

"W-what?" Taehyung blushed, stuttering. Jungkook was such a tease. He always thought that Jungkook was an angel, but in that moment he looked like a little devil. In that moment, Taehyung swore he saw two versions of him: one as an angel, and the other as a devil. The angel one, standing at his left, encouraged Taehyung to leave the bunny alone, because Taehyung wasn’t anyone that deserved to steal his first kiss; on the other hand, the devil at his right, was persuading him to steal his first kiss, telling him that this was his best shot. Taehyung was conflicted; he wished he were so strong that he could ignore the devil’s suggestion completely.

"Uhm s-sorry! I mean—if you don't want to k-kiss me I-I was actually joking—" Jungkook panicked, realizing what he said just now. Of course Taehyung would never want to kiss him, they were just best friends.

"No no! I won, so I'm gonna get my reward, shouldn't I?" Taehyung grinned. The devil part of him seemed to win. He couldn’t do anything to control his instincts. 

"Then I am all yours!!!" Jungkook said, excited. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid it could jump out from his body.  
Taehyung kissed his forehead telling him that he was a "cute bunny". One kiss on his hair, on both his cheeks, on his chin, on his neck, and in the end, on his sensitive ears.

Jungkook whined, cheeks red. He was enjoying those kisses more than he should. Taehyung’s lips felt soft on his face. 

They both were silent, after Taehyung lied on the grass next to Jungkook. Jungkook's scent was too intoxicating.

"Taehyungie..." Jungkook whispered, his voice tone a bit worried. Taehyung noticed it and got worried as well.

"Jungkookie, is everything alright?" Taehyung replied, turning his head on his right. He was now looking directly at Jungkook. He looked like home to him, like something that protects you and makes you feel safe and warm. Jungkook was his home, his family, his everything.

"Today the teacher taught us what "mate" means." Jungkook pouted, looking like he was on the verge of crying. "When we're older...will you leave me? You're gonna leave me to be with your mate? I don't want that hyungie ...I don't want to lose you" Jungkook gulped. "You're my best friend, and I love you so much, hyungie...promise me you'll never leave me behind. I can’t imagine a world where we’re not together, where you’re not my best friend anymore. It hurts so much just at the thought of it, of the future without you".

Taehyung gasped. He was almost sure that Jungkook was his mate at this point, even if it would be sick. A tiger and a bunny can't be together. Predators and prey could never be a match, it went against common sense. It won’t end well.

Now he still could control himself. But when he is older and he'll have his first rut? What is he gonna do? He won't be able to control himself anymore, he might even-forbid something like that from happening- hurt Jungkook unconsciously. And he could never hurt him, he’d rather disappear, if it meant that Jungkook was safe, even though being away from him hurts him so much that he’d feel unable to breathe. He’d suffocate. 

He loved the younger so much. Even though both Jungkook and Taehyung don't know what 'love' is yet. They are still young. Their hearts haven’t been kissed yet.

Taehyung ignored the pain in his heart when Jungkook told him that he was his best friend.

"I won't let you behind, Jungkookie. I love you too, you don't know how much I do" Taehyung said, caressing his puffy cheeks.   
Jungkook turned on his side too. They were now looking into each other's eyes. Taehyung’s heart...went crazy. It hurt.

"Taehyungie...kiss me. On my lips" Jungkook gripped Taehyung's sweater, scared that the older could go away from him. His little hand held tightly the older's sweater, while his eyes were a bit teary.

Taehyung froze. But at that moment, Jungkook's lips looked too inviting. Taehyung didn't know why, but he wasn't unsure, neither a little bit. Unsure of hurting him. He felt like he could do anything.

Taehyung put his arm around Jungkook's waist, moving Jungkook closer to him. He watched as Jungkook’s cheeks became redder.  
The 15 year old tiger didn't know how to kiss, and he was a bit nervous. He once saw Yoongi and Hoseok kissing each other, but he quickly ran away because he was embarassed.

Jungkook was way more innocent than Taehyung though. And he was shaking. He'd like to take back his eager words. He was so shy now. With his flustered face, Taehyung thought that Jungkook looked adorable.

Taehyung got closer to the younger, and their lips were touching softly each other, like if Taehyung was teasing the little bunny. He felt his lips tremble a bit.

Jungkook could feel Taehyung's hot breath, and he didn't know why but he was so impatient. Taehyung was driving him crazy. Jungkook whined, when Taehyung touched slightly his lips again. His grip on the older's sweater tightened, his heart was beating so fast that it rumbled in his head.

Taehyung couldn't hold it anymore.

He finally connected their lips. It was a peck, and Taehyung felt like going to heaven; Jungkook’s lips were soft, and he tasted like vanilla, like his scent. It felt like he found the last piece of puzzle he needed to complete his soul. It felt like everything now had a sense. He was saturated with various feelings he couldn’t describe.

At that moment, the taste of the forbidden had no better taste. It was incomparable.

Prohibited taste, it's always the best.

If you don't believe it, you can ask Eve, who ate the juicy prohibited apple, a lot of time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arri-arri-arrivederci


	7. sette

December came and so does the snow. Jungkook really liked the snow and winter in general; it was his favourite season of the year. He prefers being under a lot of blankets, looking like a spring roll, where you can only see those big ears of him, rubbing softly against the fresh white blankets; or, if you were lucky, you could even see his big doe eyes and his cute big rosy nose.  
The legend says that it happens once every year, because Jungkook would rather be under the blankets completely, hiding all of himself. He loved feeling even smaller under them.

Jungkook gets cold easily though, so he would ask one of his hyung to be under the blankets with him, so Jungkook could use them as a human heater. His hyungs are whipped for him anyway, so he could always be sure he wouldn’t feel any cold.  
When Jungkook asks Taehyung to be his human heater, he never seems to complain. Taehyung is too kind for his own good.   
It was December first when Taehyung found Jungkook shaking under the blankets like a leaf shook by the wind.

"Bunny" Taehyung whispered, raising a bit of the blanket to see Jungkook better. He was crouched, and his nose was a bit red. "Do you want hyung to warm you?"

Jungkook nodded. He reached his hand over Taehyung, pulling him under the blankets with him. Taehyung blushed, caressing Jungkook’s soft hair. He pulled Jungkook’s head against his chest, and Jungkook smiled hearing the sound of Taehyung’s heartbeat. He felt rather calm, on the verge of falling asleep. Taehyung’s heartbeat was his favourite melody. 

He felt safe.

After resting his eyes for a while, Jungkook decided to put his arm around Taehyung's waist, and so did one of his legs. He was like a little koala. 

Taehyung felt his skin burn with the sudden contact. Jungkook looked ravishing, and he never felt more adoration for someone. Taehyung felt like the luckiest guy, just by having someone so precious in his life. His lips were pressed softly against Jungkook’s forehead, and Taehyung felt breathless, like he had just run a marathon. He then pet his back, carefully, making circular movements with his hand. Jungkook hummed, gripping on the hem of Taehyung’s sweater. 

"Hyungie is so warm" Jungkook mumbled. "You're like a taeddy bear!". Jungkook felt Taehyung’s chest vibrate, hearing Taehyung's laughing. Jungkook felt his heart skip a beat, just by hearing Taehyung’s deep voice. Deeper than the ocean itself.

"You did not, Jungkookie" Taehyung laughed. “You’re so lame! I am leaving this room right now just so you know, alright? I am tired of hearing nonsense” 

"Shut up, you traitor! Jin-hyungie is teaching me well, isn't he?" Jungkook then purred his head against Taehyung's chest, like if he were a kitten. Mission accomplished, since Taehyung decided to stay here with him.

"He needs to stop corrupting young naive bunnies." Taehyung sighed. He then decided to throw away his facade of being disappointed, putting a big smile on his face.

Jungkook raised a bit of Taehyung's sweater and put his hand on Taehyung's tummy, massaging it softly. Taehyung shivered because of Jungkook's cold hand.

"I love your tummy. It's squishy" Jungkook smiled. He kept touching lightly his hyung's upper body, and Taehyung froze when one of Jungkook's cold fingers accidentally touched one of his nipples.

"Ahh, Jungkookie" Taehyung flinched. Jungkook's innocent touches were driving him crazy. He then remembered he was a hormonal teenager, so it was quite normal for him to feel this way.

"Sorry if my hand is cold, hyungie" Jungkook looked at his hyung like he was caught eating nutella in the middle of the night. He then proceeded, "Hyungie can bun scent you?" Jungkook asked, shyly. "On your tummy, like when we were younger?"

"You don't even have to ask, bunny. You even let me scent your sensitive ears" Taehyung replied, giving permission to his bunny. He was so weak for him.

Jungkook then positioned himself on top of the older and lowered his head on Taehyung's tummy. He really loved Taehyung's tummy. It was his favourite hyung's body part to scent.

He put his nose on Taehyung's belly button and started scenting him. He licked his hyung's tummy, while his little cold hands were on his hyung's hips.

Taehyung was burning inside. If the younger had been a little lower, Taehyung would have thought that he looked like the boy he saw on Namjoon's video on his computer.

He was almost 16, and he thought that his life could even end right now. He lived a happy and lucky life. Nobody was as fortunate as he was. Nobody had a Jeon Jungkook that could brighten their lives.

Lucky for him, Jungkook stopped and removed the blanket over them. 

"Ah! Hyungie! Look, it's snowing right now!" Jungkook said excitedly, jumping on Taehyung. Jungkook loved the snow, being the winter his favourite season. He didn’t like cold things, but he could make an exception for the snow.

"Oh my god don't jump! Stay still" Taehyung let a frustrating noise and stopped Jungkook by putting his hands on his tiny waist. Jungkook stopped, his excitement disappearing a bit.

"Meanie" Jungkook laughed. "Let's play with the snow, hyungie!" Jungkook whined. “Right now, since you hurt my feelings!”  
Taehyung rolled his eyes, knowing very well he didn’t hurt his feelings at all. Moreover, he was concerned about the cold outside. He didn’t want Jungkook to catch a cold because it was freezing outside.

"Aren't you cold, Kookie? I don't want you to get more cold" Taehyung said, worried. Maybe it was better for the omega to stay inside where it is warm and cozy. Yet, Taehyung knew how much he liked the snow, and he couldn’t resist his puppy eyes. He was surprised knowing that his first thoughts about Jungkook, as he recalled thinking of him as the cutest thing ever when he first saw him in kindergarten, didn’t change at all: he still was the cutest thing Taehyung has ever seen in his life.

"I know, but I want to play with the snow, please hyungie!" Jungkook pouted. “I want to throw balls and make snow angels! And, maybe, we could build a snowman! Isn’t it fun, hyungie?”

"Okay" Taehyung was a weak man. Jungkook thought that it went too easy. "But let's first dress you well," Taehyung added, “we don’t want you to catch a cold”

“Oh no, no! I won’t be able to move if you do that, let me dress as I want!” Jungkook started running away from Taehyung, who was amused because of Jungkook’s reaction. Taehyung started to chase him, looking as Jungkook’s bunny ears were bouncing. “No, this is my condition! Take it or leave it!” 

Jungkook sighed, letting Taehyung win. He knows that he can’t run away from Taehyung’s protective alpha instincts.  
So, in the end Taehyung put a coat on the younger, with a pink scarf, hat and gloves. He then put another scarf, another hat and another pair of gloves on top of the previous ones. Jungkook felt ridiculous, but he gave up.

"Now you're really a spring roll" Taehyung pinched Jungkook's cheeks. "Cutie"

"Hyungie, I can't move" Jungkook pouted. "That's too much"

"Well, at least you won't get cold" Taehyung laughed. That’s what meant playing with Taehyung.

Taehyung put a coat on himself too and went out to the garden with Jungkook.

The garden was white. Completely. Jungkook ran like the little bunny he is, trying not to fall with his timberlands boots. He was surprised that the snow covered his entire garden in so little time.

"Hyungie, this is so pretty!" Jungkook said excitedly, looking at the snowflake that landed on his hand. It didn't last long, because it immediately melted.

"H-hyungie, it m-melted already." Jungkook said, with a sad face.

"Jungkookie, don't cry" Taehyung cupped his cheeks. "There are lots of snowflakes"  
"But they will m-melt anyway..." Jungkook pouted. “And besides, I liked this one. Why do the best always leave first?”

The best ones do leave first.

"Why don't we make snowballs? Let's see who will win?" Taehyung tried to change the topic. He didn’t like seeing Jungkook sad. Sometimes Jungkook’s whinings can look trivial, and it is alright because he is a kid, they are kids, but most of the time there is a deep meaning underneath the surface.

Jungkook's eyes shone. "Yes hyungie! I'm gonna win though, so be careful!" Jungkook challenged him, starting making snowballs.  
"What a brat" Taehyung whispered. He enjoyed a good challenge after all.

Tarhyung made snowballs too and started throwing them.

Both were laughing and running in the garden, trying to avoid the snowballs or to hit the other.

"You're not gonna catch me hyungie" Jungkook giggled. Literally two seconds after saying that, Taehyung hit him with the snowball directly on his big nose. Jungkook fell backwards.

"Jungkook! What did I do!" Taehyung ran towards him, worried sick. He was so dramatic.

While Taehyung was panicking, Jungkook laughed. He was doing an angel, moving his arms and legs on the snow.  
"Tae! That's funny, do the angel with me!" Taehyung felt relieved and then lied on the snow and made the angel too.

"Hyungie I am so happy. I love winter, but I love playing with you more" Jungkook said, looking into Taehyung’s deep eyes.  
Taehyung's heart skipped a beat.

"I love being with you too, Kookie" Taehyung showed him his boxy smile, and his heart felt warmer.

They got up from the ground, after Taehyung offered his hand to Jungkook to help him get up.  
"Hyungie I am cold" Jungkook was shaking like a leaf. "Let's get back home. I'll turn on the fireplace" Taehyung took Jungkook's hand.

"Hyungie, wait." Jungkook stopped walking. Taehyung turned toward him.

"What's wrong, bunny?" Taehyung asked.

"My l-lips...are cold" Jungkook blushed. His big ears were covering almost all his face. His heart was beating hard, and he didn’t know anymore if he was shaking because of the cold or because he wanted Taehyung to kiss him.

Taehyung widened his eyes, the sound of his own heartbeat was pounding loudly in his head. He walked towards him, and then, Taehyung touched Jungkook's red cheeks, removing his big ears from his face.

Jungkook looked at Taehyung with big eyes, his ears twitched.

"So we should warm them, shouldn't we?" Taehyung leaned on Jungkook and kissed his lips for the second time. It felt like time stopped. It felt like they were the only hybrids living on the entire earth. 

Taehyung then removed his soft lips from the younger, just to see his pretty eyes, which were still closed. His lips were still leant out, so the tiger smiled and kissed him another time.

Two beautiful little kisses.

"Let's go inside, bunny" Taehyung took Jungkook's hand and went inside the house.  
Jungkook's heart was beating so fast, and he would've fallen if Taehyung hadn’t held him.

His legs were jelly.

His heart was on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helo


	8. otto

"Will you promise me, mom?" Taehyung was on the verge of crying, holding his mother's hands as if his life depends on it. He never would have thought that he’d say something like that, in his entire life. He was so broken.

Taehyung's mother could feel his pain, and with a sad smile, she reassured him, "I promise you, Tae." even though she didn’t mean it. How could she mean it? Taehyung is her baby, her only son, he is the reason why she’s living. Her heart felt heavier, because she knew she was a liar.

She just needs to let him go. “Please don’t let me go, don’t be like-” Sana felt like her words were stuck in her throat, she didn’t have any strength left in her body, “-like him, please, we can work this out, I know there must be a solution, Taehyungie…”  
Taehyung gulped, feeling guilty over something he had no power to control-or was himself the cause of their broken love? “I saw him, two days ago”

Sana looked at her son, eyes wide open. ”What do you mean-”

“I saw him with his new wife’s son. He introduced him to me...father--, no, I mean Doyun, he...he was teaching him how to drive a car.” Taehyung felt like crying, he has never seen his dad as happy as he looked when he saw him two days ago. He was asking himself why wasn’t he enough. Why his dad had time for his wife’s son, but in the 14 years he lived with him he never showed interest in him, he never taught him anything, he was never there for him. He realized that now, after two years since he had seen him last time, before he packed up and left him and his mom. He left his mom with a hole in her heart, yet Taehyung felt nothing. The fact that his dad was leaving, didn’t bother him because he never sees him in the day, or night. Taehyung felt like his leaving didn’t change a thing in his life. He felt like he never had a dad.

“His name is Jun, and he looked older than me, I guess he was about 18 or 19. He’s also a tiger hybrid, his fur was black and orange, so I suppose Doyun’s new wife looks like him as well. Doyun looked...happy. He looked so proud saying that he was teaching my brother how to drive.” Taehyung thought that he’d like someone to teach him how to drive a car too. 

Sana burst into tears. “He doesn’t--that man doesn’t know h-how” she sobbed, not being able to continue, desperate as she was, “he doesn’t know his own son, w-what he likes, his thoughts, y-yet…”

Sana started gripping her own hair, “yet he cares about his new wife’s son...what did I do wrong? What could have led this man into abandoning his own child, blood of his blood?” 

Taehyung removed his mother’s hands from her head, thus preventing her from hurting herself. “You did nothing wrong, mom...calm down, please. I am here now, I am right here…”

Taehyung hugged her tight, “I am sorry” running in his mind like a mantra.   
\---  
"Kookie, hyung is here" Taehyung said out loud, coming into Jungkook's bedroom. 

"A-achoo" Jungkook sneezed, his eyes teary. "H-hyungie..." Jungkook cried. "I don't feel very well...bun's cold" Jungkook whispered, his voice was very low and breathy.

Taehyung, worried, walked towards him. "Jungkookie! You caught a cold...We should've stayed inside the house yesterday...it's all my fault" Taehyung put his hand on Jungkook's forehead, wanting to know if he was burning because of a fever. He swears he can’t go two minutes without worrying about Jungkook.

Taehyung widened his eyes. "You're burning, bunny"

"It's not hyungie's fault...hyungie didn't do anything wrong...it's bun's fault...because bun's a stupid omega who can’t take care of h-himself...my classmates are right when they tell bun those kind of things..." Jungkook curled on himself.  
His classmates are right. Sometimes he really does feel useless. What can he do to be better, to improve? To get rid of his inferiority complex?

Taehyung gasped. "Have your classmates told you this?" Taehyung asked, to know if he had listened right. He was getting angry.  
Jungkook nodded shyly. "They say that I a-am an u-useless male omega—"

Taehyung shushed him, putting his hand on Jungkook's face, and started caressing his cheeks. "That's not true, bunny." His eyes were already red, and he could feel Jungkook's pain inside his body, like if they were one person.

He could feel Jungkook inside his heart, burning. He could feel his being inside his veins, and insofar as it felt aphrodisiac, it hurt too.

"Jungkook, you're so precious, you know that?" Taehyung softened his gaze. "You're perfect just the way you are, you're caring, you're sweeter than sweet, you're so—so worth it" Taehyung was tracing his thumb on Jungkook's bottom lips, and Jungook parted his lips, subconsciously. Taehyung gulped, looking at the cute bunny lying on his bed, with his red cheeks, big doe teary eyes and parted wet lips.

"You're so pretty, Jungkook—and your classmates are just jealous because they don't deserve you" or because Taehyung had already marked the younger as his.

Taehyung's scent on Jungkook was really strong, and alphas don't dare to come near to the little bunny. They don't want to fight with a possessive Taehyung.

"Do you really think this about m-me?" Jungkook blushed harder. Jungkook pushed the older against his chest. Taehyung's head was trapped around Jungkook's little hands.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, with Jungkook stroking Taehyung's soft hair. Taehyung's tail was moving at every Jungkook's touch. Taehyung was enjoying Jungkook's soft touches, maybe he was enjoying them too much.

"Can you hear my heartbeat, hyungie?" Jungkook said, after a while. He kept stroking Taehyung's brown locks.  
Taehyung nodded. He felt it beating fast, as if it synchronized with his own.

"My heart...is b-beating so fast, hyungie, and—" Jungkook hugged Taehyung's head tightly against his chest, scared that he will go away from him. "And—I don't know w-why, but when I am with you my heart always beats faster..." Jungkook breathed heavily.  
Taehyung's tail grabbed Jungkook's wrist, so he could raise his head and look into Jungkook's eyes.

"Am I sick?" Jungkook asked, a bit scared to look into his hyung's eyes. Taehyung then took Jungkook's hand and put it against his heart.

"Kookie, my heart beats faster too, can you feel it?" Taehyung kept his hand on the younger's, covering almost all his little hand.  
Jungkook nodded, his eyes bigger and shiny.

"So if you're sick, I am sick too." Taehyung said "We're both sick"

"Because it’s like you’re my soulmate, right?" Jungkook smiled. 

Taehyung smiled too. Maybe in another world, they could have been soulmates. He could have the possibility to love Jungkook without either of them hurting. Taehyung agreed with him, even though he felt bitter because he knew it wasn’t possible for a prey and a predator to be together.

If Taehyung were a prey, everything would be so much easier. 

“And also, Jungkookie, a thing I forgot to tell you before...don’t ever feel like you’re inferior to somebody, because in this world, no one is better than the others. We are all the same, we...have different purposes in life, yet, we are all creatures of this world. No one is superior or inferior, and if someone makes you think so, you have to remember my words, because whatever they are saying is all crap, okay?”

Jungkook smiled, with his nose pressed on the curve of Taehyung’s neck. He scented him, and he felt like sleeping. “Okay, if Taehyungie says so...then, I believe you”

Taehyung kissed his forehead, trying not to smile too much because of Jungkook’s words, and then got up from the bed to get some tablets and water for his bunny to take. "Now, bunny, you need to take some medicines" 

"I don't like it—" Jungkook whined, rejecting the tablet. 

"Now, don't be a brat, and swallow the tablet like a good boy" Taehyung put the tablet on his lips, but Jungkook won't part them.  
It felt like the previous heavy, pensive atmosphere changed. And it was better this way.

"I'm not like Yoongi hyung! I don't like being choked" Jungkook said, scared to be choked because of the tablet.

Taehyung coughed. "WHAT?" What did Jungkook just say?

"Yeah, some days ago I heard Yoongi hyung asking Hoseok hyung—or was it Jimin hyung? I don't remember—to choke him. It was really weird" Jungkook said, confused.

"Can you tell me what did it mean, hyungie?" Jungkook asked him, looking at him with his big doe innocent eyes. It was better for Taehyung to change topic.

"OH MY GOD, Jungkook please, if you swallow this tablet I'll do to you some tummy rubs okay?" Taehyung panicked. His hyungs need to chill. And Jungkook was too naive.

He was going to hell anyways. And he couldn’t believe he thought this exact statement in the span of a few weeks.

"Yayyy, hyungie will rub my tummy! A-and then we're gonna cuddle and watch a movie—right hyungie???" Jungkook said, excited.   
"Yes, you brat" Taehyung was really a weak man.

Then Jungkook swallowed the tablet and drank the water. It was hard work, but he managed to carry out his mission.  
"Good boy" Taehyung praised him. "Now, I'll scratch your tummy. Lay down again" 

Jungkook lied down again and Taehyung raised his hoodie.

Taehyung's tail was rubbing softly on Jungkook's tummy, and Jungkook was laughing because Taehyung's tail fur was tickling him.  
"Hahahaha, please hyungie—stop— I can't take it anymore hahaha" Jungkook rolled on his bed.

"Eh no, you asked for this, so you're gonna take it, no matter how hard it goes" Taehyung laughed too, tickling the younger, who was dying of laughter.

"Hyungieeee—" Jungkook squirmed, under Taehyung.

"Well, you can't take a bit of tickling, you're such a baby" Taehyung smirked. "Now let's cuddle. Which movie do you want to watch?"

Jungkook faked thinking about it. "Ironman"

"For the 376 time—or is it the 377 time?" Taehyung sighed. "Why don't we watch the death note this time?"

"Okay. Let's play the first episode" Jungkook strangely agreed with Taehyung.

They spent all the night watching death note on netflix and cuddling.

Jungkook was between Taehyung's legs, and when Taehyung would kiss, from time to time, the back of his neck, he tried so hard not to shiver because of his touch.

Taehyung wanted to spend his little time left enjoying his bunny's company.  
Because—he didn't know when things would get complicated.

It could happen in some years, but it could happen even in this exact moment. 

"Thank you for taking care of me, hyung"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find the jojo reference

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing Thighs on ao3 too! Hope you like it, and sorry for any mistakes. I added more details in this version, so it's a bit different from the wattpad one. This book was written in 2018-2019.  
> -Bea


End file.
